Josh Mod
The Josh Mod on paska modi minekräftiin, jota ei edes ole olemassa JoshMob Informations Creeper Josh Same AI as a creeper, but it drops sugar, cake, and glowstone instead of gunpowder. Zombie Josh Unlike real zombies, Josh Zombies go after ANY mob except Josh Mobs. Also, they drop regular flesh, and you can make cooked flesh by a furnace. Villager Josh He trades you with redstone instead of emralds. And you can tell if another Villager is his freind. And if you kill it's freind. It'll kill you back. Regular Josh Regular Josh Mobs can be found in Villages, and in your house if you live near a village. Stranded joshes, can be found in swamps, forests, jungles, deserts, and caves. They can be tamed with cake. Skeleton Josh They will have guns instead of arrows. Slime Josh They will drop throwable bedrock peices. Pig Zombie Josh He holds dimond swords drops Bacon. Ghast Josh Shoots Doodle Jumpers bullets. And also drops potions of invisability. Magma Cube Josh Will drop overburnt flesh. And will be made of acid if found in the josh universe. Spider Josh It will drop regular flesh and rope Part 2 Plots Introduction for part1 There is indeed, a plot to this, After you installed the mod, Josh joined your world and switched himself to creative. He had ultimate power, and ultimate brains!! with his smartness, he made clones of every single mob, and put his DNA in them. There is a way to defeat him. That is if you want to.. Ending for part1 After You defeated the second form of josh, You destroyed all the josh mobs in your world. But it's not over yet.. Introduction for part 2 Josh has comeback,and this time he is using charecters from different franchises as mobs Ending for part 2 TBA Josh Universe The only entrance to the Josh Universe (Oh, yes he did.) Is to find "The Old Villager" in a cave. Once you confront him, he'll tell you were the josh universe portal is. The Josh Universe is filled with josh mobs that will kill you. Bosses The first boss you'll find in the josh universe is Wither Josh. The seconed boss is herobrine josh. The third boss You'll find is Spider KING (not queen,queen is 4 losers) The final boss is Josh himself. Phase 2 of The final boss is dragon josh. Beta Elements "Josh Universe." was originally called "Dungen of Josh." and was going to be found deep in the desert. Herobrine Josh was going to be a mob species instead of a boss. Notch being one of the mob species in Part2 Unused/Unimpleminted Unused Josh having an animation for @%$#@ your $^&#$% and tearing off your #%^%&#^&@. Unimplemented A jason texture is in the mod .zip, But is not used. Along with jason there is a jeffrey. They said they'll add him in a later versions. Gallery NPC Josh.png|Regular Josh Creepy josh2.png|Creeper Josh Zombie Josh.png|Zombie Josh Untitled-3.png|Mr Krabs, from part 2 Josh pigzombie.png|Pig Zombie Josh